


One Piece PETs: Salmon Run

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [217]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bears, F/M, Fishing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 01:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8645332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: The Straw Hats catch salmon with two bears; based off of the color spread from ch. 764 of One Piece. Takes place post-timeskip.





	

**One Piece PETs: Salmon Run**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This super crazy series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   In a forest on an island somewhere in the New World, the Straw Hats were having a camping trip, here. All was peaceful and quiet...until a deep roaring broke the silence.

 

***GRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!!***

 

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!" Usopp and Chopper shrieked as they embraced each other in fright.

 

"D-d-did you hear that?!" Usopp asked. "It sounded like a bear!!"

 

"Scary...!" Chopper whimpered.

 

"Uhh...guys?" Luffy asked. "That wasn't a bear."

 

"That was his stomach, again." Nami pointed out.

 

Luffy's stomach growled again, confirming his hunger.

 

"Oh." Usopp and Chopper muttered.

 

"I'm hungry." Luffy stated. "Sanji, what's for lunch?"

 

"Uhh...we have a bit of a situation," Sanji answered, "I packed all the essentials for this trip...except food."

 

"WHAT?!" everyone questioned.

 

"HOW COULD YOU FORGET SOMETHING SO IMPORTANT?!!" Luffy asked. "NOW WE'RE GONNA STARVE OUT HERE~!!!" He broke down, crying comically. "Oh, fate, how can you be so cruel?!"

 

"First off," Sanji began, "calm down, drama queen! Second, we're in the great outdoors! We can find plenty of things to eat out here!"

 

"Like what?" Luffy sniffled.

 

"Berries, for one thing," Aika answered, holding a small handful of blackberries, "Kumi and I found tons of them in the forest!"

 

_"I saw a river as we were coming here,"_ Blizzard added, _"Maybe we can go fishing."_

 

"Okay." Luffy shrugged. "I could go for fish."

 

"Me, too." Nami piped up. "It's been a while since I last had some."

 

   The walk to the river Blizzard mentioned was but a mere five minutes. However, upon getting there, they saw that it was already occupied...by a pair of grizzly bears.

 

"AAH!!!" Usopp shrieked. "BEARS!!!"

 

"Shh~!!" Zoro shushed, covering his mouth. "Are you nuts?! You want them to come and attack us?!"

 

"I thought you weren't scared of bears, Uncle Zoro." Aika spoke up.

 

"I am not," Zoro replied, "It's just that even I'm not stupid enough to make a bear mad, especially when it comes to their food!"

 

"Uh...Zoro?" Nami asked.

 

"...Luffy just went up to them, didn't he?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yup." Nami answered.

 

"Hi, Bears!" Luffy greeted the bears. "You think you could move so we can fish here? I'm kinda hungry!"

 

The bears only looked at Luffy and growled.

 

_"We have names, you know!"_ one of the bears responded. _"I'm Kumajiro, and this is my brother, Kumamaru!"_

 

_"And we don't appreciate anyone coming to our river and eating our fish!"_ Kumamaru added. _"Now get lost! Today is the salmon run, and we're not gonna miss because of wasting our time with you, you scrawny two-legger!!"_

 

"Aww, c'mon, you guys," Luffy complained, "Have a heart, will ya? I'm hungry!"

 

_"And so are we,"_ Kumajiro added, _"Our hibernation is coming up soon, and we need the calories!"_

 

"Can't we work out a compromise?" Luffy suggested.

 

Kumajiro and Kumamaru looked at each other and then back at Luffy. All of a sudden, they roared in his face.

 

"...You're gonna be difficult, huh?" Luffy asked, cracking his knuckles. "Normally, I don't fight on an empty stomach, but you two are starting to piss me off!!"

 

"Wait!! Wait!!!" Aika cried as she ran up to them. " _Chotto matte!!_ W...what if we help you catch some fish?!"

 

The bears blinked before looking at each other, then back at the Wolf Girl.

 

_"We're listening,"_ they told her.

 

"I bet it's really hard to catch all that fish on your own, right?" Aika asked. "It'd probably take all day, and you probably still be hungry, right?"

 

_"Yes, actually,"_ Kumajiro admitted, _"the salmon are really tricky."_

 

_"They even make faces at us whenever we miss them,"_ Kumamara concurred.

 

"Oh, they're such teasers, aren't they?" Aika asked. "I'll tell you what. We'll help you catch as much fish as possible, and in return, we can all eat together! Sanji will even cook them!"

 

The Bear Brothers thought about it for a moment.

 

_"Okay."_ they answered.

 

"Sweet!" Luffy exclaimed. "Hey, guys! We can fish here after all! Shishishi!"

 

"That's good!" spoke Brook. "My stomach is growling! Although I don't have one. Yohohohoho!"

 

_"Uh...yeah."_ Kumamaru muttered, unimpressed.

 

_"Is that a talking skeleton horse?!"_ Kumajiro asked.

 

"We'll explain later," Luffy replied, "let's get to fishing!"

 

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

 

Thus commenced the fishing of the green salmon.

 

"Look!" Aika exclaimed. "Here they come, now!"

 

Sure enough, the salmon came, splashing up the river.

 

"Ohh, looks like there's TONS of 'em!!" Luffy shouted, drooling.

 

"Hey!" Usopp cried as he held the Monkey Man on his shoulders. "Easy with the drool! You're getting it on me!!"

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized, wiping his mouth.

 

Zoro drew his swords, preparing to cut up any fish in his path. At that moment, a salmon jumped out of the water.

 

"I got it!" Luffy shouted as he stretched his arm out and snatched it out of the air! "Yes! Sanji, start grillin'!"

 

"Just toss 'em over here!" Sanji called.

 

Luffy tossed the first fish over to the cook, who proceeded to grill it.

 

"Mmm, smells tasty!" Aika noted.

 

"More on the way!" Usopp called. "Get ready for 'em!!"

 

Two of the salmon jumped out of the water, and they were caught by Aika and Kumi.

 

"Whoa! Oof!" Aika cried as she fell on her bottom, due to the fish being about as big as her.

 

"You okay, Aika?" Nami inquired.

 

"Whoa-oa-oa-oa-oa-oa!!" Aika cried, the fish shaking around in her arms, thus causing her to shake, too.

 

"Here, let me help you out," Luffy offered, taking the struggling fish from the Wolf Hybrid Child, "Hey, Sanji! Here's another comin' at ya!"

 

He tossed it to Sanji, who caught it in his paw without looking.

 

"Thanks, captain!" he called.

 

Zoro slashed at a few salmon and tossed them over to the cook, as well. Kumamaru caught one in his mouth as it jumped out of the water.

 

"There's another one!" Nami called, pointing to another salmon jumping out.

 

The salmon pulled down his eyelid and stuck his tongue out at her.

 

"Ooh! He's a cheeky one, too!" Nami exclaimed.

 

Blizzard snatched him up, quick as a wink.

 

"Good job, Blizzard!" Nami praised.

 

   The wolf-dog smiled at the Booted Puss Woman, feeling proud of his catch. Aika and Kumi caught another salmon, about two feet in length, and brought it before Sanji.

 

"Thanks, girls," Sanji smiled, "Just drop it on the pile."

 

"Okay!" the little ones replied as they placed the salmon on the large pile of trout.

 

"Oh, crap!!" Zoro cursed. "Some got passed me!"

 

"I got this!" Chopper exclaimed as he stood in the water. "Rumble!!"

 

He soon chomped on a Rumble Ball and transformed into his Monster Point.

 

"Whoa!" Zoro cried.

 

Chopper scooped up as many fish as possible in his giant hand, accidentally splashing Brook in the process.

 

"WAAAAHH!!!" the Skeletal Horse Man shrieked in fright.

 

"Oops! Sorry about that, Brook!"

 

"Chopper, watch where you're swinging!" Zoro yelled. "You might cause more harm than good!"

 

"Got it!" Chopper replied as he put the fish he caught in the pile.

 

"Thanks, Chopper!" Sanji called.

 

"You're welcome!" Chopper replied.

 

Robin sat nearby, drinking some tea. She dipped her feet in the cool water, as if oblivious to all the ruckus going on.

 

"Hey, Robin!" Luffy called. "You can't just sit there, you gotta help!"

 

"Oh, don't worry," Robin assured, "I will."

 

"Okay!" Luffy replied.

 

"Luffy, here comes another one!" Nami called. "It's a big one, too!"

 

"I got it!" Luffy exclaimed, reaching out to get it.

 

However, he missed it as it jumped right over him, but then, a wing sprouted out of his head and caught it in midair.

 

"Thanks, Robin!" Luffy spoke up.

 

"I told you I'd help," Robin answered.

 

"Think we got enough fish?" Aika asked.

 

Sanji looked over at the pile.

 

"Okay, guys, I think we have more than enough!" he called. "We don't wanna eat the salmon into extinction, you know! Then there won't be any left in the world!"

 

"No salmon?!" Luffy questioned. "Now that's a world I don't wanna live in! Actually, a world without food is a world I don't wanna live in it, at all."

 

_"Amen, buddy!"_ Kumajiro concurred.

 

_"Preach!"_ added Kumamaru.

 

"Anyhoo, who wants grilled salmon?" Sanji asked.

 

"ME!!!" Luffy, Kumajiro, and Kumamaru answered, raising their paws.

 

Soon, the feasting began.

 

"Mmm, these are delicious!" Nami commented, eating a grilled salmon. "Do I taste lemon on this?"

 

"Yes," Sanji answered, "I sprinkled them with lemon pepper and grilled them evenly."

 

"I have no idea what you just said," Luffy replied, eating five salmon at once, "but all I know is that this is delicious!!"

 

_"I agree, these are good!"_ Kumamaru concurred, eating his own salmon.

 

_"And tangy!"_ added Kumajiro.

 

"Want some blackberries?" Aika asked, holding some blackberries.

 

_"Yes, thank you."_ Kumamaru answered, taking one of the berries. _"Mmm~! Nice and sweet, too!"_

 

Kumajiro and Franky had their arms hooked around each other while eating fish.

 

"This grilled fish is A-1, Sanji!" the latter commented.

 

"I do what I can," Sanji shrugged.

 

Chopper, back in Brain Point form and unable to move for an hour, was being fed by Robin.

 

"Thanks, Robin," Chopper spoke up, "Maybe one day, I'll get a better hang of my Monster Point so I don't end up paralyzed like this."

 

"Perhaps," Robin agreed, feeding the reindeer, "For now, why don't you just stick with being cute?"

 

"Shut up!" Chopper said, blushing. "Saying that won't make me happy, you jerk!!"

 

_"What a tsundere,"_ Blizzard smirked, eating his fish as well, _"but he's our tsundere and we love him."_

 

_"Yup!"_ Kumi agreed, eating her salmon and berries. _"No question!"_

 

***URP!! PBBRRRRRTT!!***

 

Brook, as usual with his ill-mannered self, both belched and farted.

 

"GROSS, BROOK!!" Nami shouted, punching him in the jaw. "HAVE YOU NO SENSE OF DECORUM?!"

 

"SO HARSH~!!!!" Brook cried.

 

_"Jeez..."_ Kumamaru murmured. _"That is one crass skeleton."_

 

Since he wasn't watching what he was doing, Kumamaru accidentally picked up Kumi instead of a fish.

 

_"AAH!!"_ Kumi cried. _"Hold it, big guy!!! HOLD IT!!!!"_

 

"KUMI!!!" Aika screamed in horror.

 

_"Kumamaru, stop!"_ Kumajiro shouted, holding out his paw. _"You're gonna eat the pup!!"_

 

_"Oops!"_ Kumamaru cried. _"Sorry, kid!"_

 

_"No worries,"_ Kumi reassured, _"Happens to the best of us...now, do you mind putting me down?"_

 

_"Yeah, sure."_ Kumamaru answered, setting the Akita Pup down.

 

_"Thank you!"_ Kumi replied.

 

Zoro sat next to Robin, a pile of fish bones next to him.

 

"I've had better," he commented, "Had worse, too."

 

"Zoro, be nice." Robin scolded.

 

"It's okay, Robin," Sanji assured, "That's as close to a compliment that I'll ever get from him."

 

"Yeah! Let's just sit back and enjoy the fish!" Usopp added. "There's plenty!"

 

"Agreed!" Luffy concurred as he munched on another salmon. "Mmm~! Man this is good!"

 

"You really outdid yourself, Sanji," Nami praised.

 

"Ah, t'weren't nothin'," Sanji replied, "I'm just glad you guys are enjoying it."

 

   And so they did. The Straw Hats, plus the Grizzly Bros., ate their fill of salmon, Luffy and the bears eating more so than anyone else. As expected with their appetites.

 

"Oh..." Luffy moaned, rubbing his oversized belly. " _No mas..._ "

 

"You okay there, Captain?" Zoro inquired.

 

"Yeah...just really full..." Luffy answered.

 

***URRRP!!***

 

"'Scuse me," he spoke, "Man...I REALLY pigged out."

 

_"You and us both, pal,"_ Kumajiro piped up, he and Kumamaru just as bloated as Luffy was, _"That was the most fish my brother and I have in had in a long time!"_

 

_"What a feast!"_ added Kumamaru.

 

"Now you and Kumamaru are set for the whole winter!" Aika pointed out.

 

_"We sure are,"_ Kumajiro replied, _"Thanks for your help."_

 

_"No problem,"_ Blizzard answered.

 

"You gonna be okay, Luffy?" Nami asked, rubbing her boyfriend's stomach to ease his discomfort. "You really packed away a lot of salmon."

 

"Yeah..." Luffy groaned. "Could you please roll me back to the ship?"

 

"Sure thing, honey." Nami replied. "Franky! Break out the wheelbarrow!"

 

"Got it!" Franky replied.

 

"I'm not pushing the wheelbarrow this time!" Usopp shouted. "I nearly ruptured a disk!"

 

"We'll draw straws." Nami told him, holding up a couple straws. "Whoever draws the shortest one pushes Luffy back to the _Sunny_."

 

The Straw Hats all gathered around Nami. They each took a straw, and it turned out that Zoro drew the shortest one.

 

"Damn," he cursed.

 

"Tough break, Moss Head." Sanji sympathized, patting the swordsman on the back.

 

"Bite me." Zoro retorted. "Okay, Luffy, get in the wheelbarrow!"

 

"Umm...help, please?" Luffy asked.

 

"...Right," Zoro grumbled before he pulled his bloated captain into the wheelbarrow, "Ngh! Dammit, Luffy, you weigh a ton!!"

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized.

 

As soon as Luffy was in the wheelbarrow, Zoro grunted as he pushed him towards the ship.

 

"Thank you." Luffy spoke up.

 

"Whatever," Zoro retorted, "Next time, go easy on the overeating, okay?"

 

"Noted," Luffy replied.

 

_"Well, see ya later!"_ Kumajiro said as he and his brother headed off. _"We're off to our den!"_

 

"Goodbye!" Aika waved. "Have a good hibernation!"

 

With that, the bears left, while the Straw Hats headed back to the _Sunny_ , satisfied after their fun little fishing trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Been wanting to write this one out for a long time. :)


End file.
